the adventers akion
by NeRd123
Summary: a run off of DragonBall Z. this story is about a young boy named akion who was born with powers and one day he will save the planet like goku did.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: these are my characters bitches

Once upon a time in the planet zargon a little boy was born but this was no ordinary little

 boy this boy was special.

Nobody knew why but he was just odd. But little did they know he was going to be great 

Fighter. They didn't know he was going to save their planet from destruction many of 

Times, but for right now he was going to be just like a normal boy until 5 years later.

When he discovered his special powers. One day this 5-year-old boy named akion was 

At his grandfathers house showed him his strange powers. His grandfather was afraid

More shocked than afraid. He knew that this kid was going to be great and he knew how

To train him how to master those powers and be great. That day his grandfather asked

His parents if he could keep him for a few weeks. Shenada and tinodan said yes. The next 

Few weeks were tough for young akion but he did learn how to use his powers and he 

Learned how to use them well. As the training went on young akion got faster and 

Stronger. His grandfather knew that this was all he could teach him the rest was up to 

Young akion, but not for a while nobody in the universe knew about him that would 

A big possibility pretty soon everybody in the universe would know him and will try

To kill him. When akion was about 12-13 years old hew left home to search for who

He is or what he his. He never fit in at home he was always to strong to fast and

Everybody was scared of him. On his long journey he will battle many foes and will save 

The planet but still everyone will reject him. 

Authors notes hope you have a good time reading be out with next chapter soon maybe 

Rusty   


	2. my story 2

On the last episode young akion set off for his journey.

Akion arrived in a town just about 30 miles from where his home was. In that town there was this weird street gang that have powers like akion only they used them for bad purposes and shit. Once they heard of akion they set out to find him and beat his ass and show him that he could use his powers for bad. The gang all split up and they searched for a few hours till they got a phone call. It was yugami saying he had akion and where to meet him. When they arrived they fought and they were surprised to see that akion was not a pussy like they thought he was. Akion got a few hits on a couple people but there was too many for him to take at once. Finally they finished him and left him in an alley beat down a bloody mess. When akion woke up from his little nap his head was hurting and he was seeing blurry images all over. He staggered into a hotel and collapsed in the lobby. He awoke in a hotel room. When he got enough sense he called his grandfather. His grand father rushed to the hotel and picked him up and toke him to his house. After akion ate and got back on his feet the training started. This time his grandfather went full force against him. They fought like that for three strait weeks and akion got good at fighting and using his powers. While at his grandfathers he learned how to fly and how to shoot energy beams out of his hands and mouth. Akion got stronger faster than he has ever been. Akion left his grandfathers house and went back to the city he was in. as he landed he saw the gang who whooped his ass a few months ago was picking on a little boy. Akion walked up to them and said "leave the boy alone." The leader of the gang shinny looked at him and said well well if it aint akion. What the hell you doing back here. I thought we taught you a lesson. Akion" you were wrong you fagot." Boys get him. This time this battle lasted only a little while akion with his new speed strength and energy beams the gang didn't stand a chance against him. The gang ran like cowards to there hide out where they called the only person they new that could match akion. That person was venues. The bad news for the gang that it will take venues 2 days to get here and by that time akion could be out of town. In 2 days venues was there and he was hungry for a fight.

Authors notes: I don't own anyone and uh well I might be out with another chapter soon. Please RR thank you 


End file.
